Une autre vie
by Maraudeuse yaoiste
Summary: Quand le monde sorcier lui tourne le dos Harry devra faire face sans ressources et sans toit. Il se découvrira de nouveaux alliés mais le sont-ils vraiment ? Quand vient s'ajouter des âmes-sœurs et des liens de sang à l'équation, l'histoire se complique. Mais quand une humaine se trouve au milieu d'un conflit vampire/loup-garou (Twilight) Harry pourra-t-il tout gérer ?


Bêta correctrice: Azzarine

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry regarda le bâtiment derrière lui et ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus y aller. Il ne pourrait plus se promener dans les couloirs, enfreindre le règlement. Même laver les chaudrons avec Rogue lui manquerait. Seul. Il était seul. Sans amis, sans toit, seul. Comment avait-il pu croire que les sorciers seraient plus tolérants que les moldus ? Il rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et décida de tout recommencer, ailleurs, plus loin. Mais en aurait-il la chance ou lui reprochera-t-on toujours ses choix ?

Un frisson lui échappa quand il tourna le dos à ce qui avait été sa maison durant presque cinq ans, lui offrant une protection dont il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais joui. Soupirant, il se rendit au Chemin de Traverse pour retirer quelques Galions et s'acheter une maison, dormir sur un trottoir ne l'enchantant guère.

Après avoir dû supporter les regards dégoûtés et interrogatifs des passants, il arriva enfin devant la banque Gringott. Mais au moment d'ouvrir les portes, il fut violemment repoussé et se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire «Merlin». Il se releva, incompréhensif face à sa situation, les rires de certains passants ne l'aidant guère. D'autres passants, trop choqués pour faire un geste, restaient là, immobiles, fixant la scène avec des airs de merlan frit.

«C'était donc vrai ! s'exclama un passant Vous êtes vraiment un HOMO !».

Un silence choqué puis étonné prit place. Puis des murmures. Des murmures hostiles qui s'élevèrent de tout les côtés, rendant Harry encore plus énervé. le mot «homo» avait été prononcé comme une insulte et le ton menaçant lui rappela douloureusement son oncle, Vernon Dursley. À ses pensées, Harry eut peur. Peur que tout recommence : les coups, les insultes, le mépris... Il ne le voulait pas. Plus jamais !

Une colère froide et amère commença à monter. Il ne laisserait pas des personnes dont il ignorait tout lui dicter sa vie ! Que savaient-ils de lui ? Ce que racontent les journaux ? La belle affaire ! Ils n'écrivent que certaines choses et vont tous dans le sens du Ministère. Sur ces pensées coléreuses, Harry laissa sa magie partir.

Il laissa sa magie l'envahir, il la ressentit dans toutes ses cellules. Elle courait sous sa peau, remplissait ses veines et ses organes d'une rare puissance. Il fut heureux de cette sensation, n'ayant jamais laissé sa magie libre. Il ne l'avait jamais laissée le remplir bien qu'elle soit une partie de lui. Il l'avait toujours gardée enfermée, la contrôlant à chaque instant.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas une faculté qu'il avait, que ce n'était pas un simple don. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était... lui ! Une partie de lui, au même titre qu'un doigt, qu'un cheveu ! Une partie de lui qui avait très envie de sortir, de déborder.

Et elle déborda. D'un coup. Elle déborda, furieuse et destructrice. D'un coup, elle fut dehors et se mit immédiatement à l'oeuvre. En un instant, toutes les personnes autour de lui se retrouvèrent au sol, agenouillées devant lui, aussi abasourdies que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Il allait leur faire payer leur intolérance quand il sentit une force magique l'obliger délicatement à parler. Étonné, il resta quelques secondes sans réagir avant de se laisser aller. On pu alors l'entendre dire sur un ton assuré et froid que personne ne lui avait jamais entendu : « Moi Lord Potter, héritier des Black, réclame le respect qui m'est dû et demande réparation pour les torts qui m'ont été faits.» Dès qu'il eu terminé de dire (ou répéter, il ne savait pas trop) cette étrange formule, un halo de lumière l'entoura pour, quelques instants plus tard, se diviser vers toutes les personnes présentes. Les fuseaux de lumière entrèrent à l'intérieur des personnes et un parchemin apparu devant chacun.

Intrigué, un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver vint à son secours et lui expliqua en souriant qu'il venait de lancer une plainte magique. Et que la magie l'avait acceptée.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît. » le serveur se détourna et Harry pu de nouveau se plonger dans ses pensées. Une plainte magique ? En quoi est-ce différent d'une plainte normale ? Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Il n'était donc qu'un aimant à ennuis ? Il allait falloir qu'il se renseigne ! Il ira tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque en espérant que l'accès ne lui sera pas refusé. D'ailleurs, comment était-ce possible ? On ne pouvait pas retirer son argent à un sorcier sans procès, non ? Quoique, il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier si bien que ça, après tout, des choses pouvaient encore lui échapper..

Il regretta de ne pas avoir fait plus d'effort pour comprendre ce monde qui lui avait été inconnu pendant si longtemps. Il ne s'était contenté que d'informations indispensables sur le moment, n'allant pas chercher par lui-même. C'est ainsi que les vieilles traditions et usages se perdaient. Ce qui pouvait aussi bien être une bonne chose qu'une mauvaise. Les choses doivent évoluer mais pas forcément disparaître. Surtout à cause d'idiots comme lui qui n'avaient fait aucun effort...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne remarqua pas le serveur qui l'observait. Celui-ci nettoyait des verres mais son regard ne quittait pas un de ses rares clients. Il écrivit furtivement quelques mot sur un parchemin et reprit ensuite son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus naturellement possible, il vint voir son client et lui glissa discrètement le papier dans la poche. Il le fit de telle sorte que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que ramasser un vieux numéro du « Chicaneur ».

Étonné par un comportement si discret, Harry lut le parchemin. L'incrédulité et la peur pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Pourquoi ne pas me parler directement ? Serait-ce dangereux ? Après tout, bien qu'en étant le survivant, il n'était plus très bien vu... Pour ne pas dire mal vu. Cette histoire ne lui inspirait pas confiance bien qu'il ne doute pas de ses capacités de défense. L'écriture pourrait peut-être l'aider...

«Dans la pièce à coté des toilettes, dans vingt minutes. Sois discret.»

Le message était écrit à la hâte et montrait clairement que son expéditeur avait peur des représailles de son acte. Cela le rassura, il pourrait jouer de ça en cas de difficultés : les conséquences du rendez-vous. Bien que ne comprenant ni le but ni la cause de ce message, Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce mystérieux petit mot.


End file.
